Crimson Dusk
by Yogurtin the Doctor
Summary: He was without a name thus he had no future. Until 'The son of the sunset' came and gave him a new life. Sasori finds little Deidara alone in the woods and makes him his student. SasoDei maybe Yaoi in future. Rated M for violence and blood.


**Description: **He was without a name thus he had no future. Until 'The son of the sunset' came and gave him a new life. Sasori finds little Deidara alone in the woods and makes him his student.

**Warning:** Blood, beatings, bad language.

**A/N:** It this fanfic Sasori isn't in the Akatsuki and he doesn't travel in Hiruko, he only has it in the making, he hides the scorpion tail under his own cloak. His clother are the same design like the Akatsuki has except for the clouds, he doesn't have them on his cloack. At the beginning Sasori is 20. Deidara is 6. I don't know if it will be Yaoi or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters to the related series.

* * *

**Crimson Dusk.**

**Chapter 1.**

**No future **

* * *

A small child was walking through the woods. He had no past thus he had no future. His torn dirty clothes where all bloody but it wasn't his blood. It came from the animals he killed to eat or people who had attacked him. His only weapon he could rely on was an old kunai he had had with himself. It was a memento of his deceased mother. His long dirty blond hair covered half of his face and there was a reason behind it. His left eye was severely damaged by his father who wasn't alive anymore. The eye was like a reminder that he once had one.

He walked down the abandoned forest road which no one used. There was a superstition that it was a road to hell and the only thing it could give was death. The boy even if tried to survive had always looked for death. Maybe that is why he chose it. A road which led to death. Little that he knew that his choice would change his future.

Walking deeper into the forest nothing changed. It looked just like any other countryside road would. Maybe that the villagers had been mistaking the boy thought. Not too far away he saw a group of about ten men walking towards him. He didn't knew at the time that they where bandits the worst kind that where merciless even to women and children. For the first time he became scared as the group quickly surrounded him. The one who faced the boy was the leader of the pack. The boy trembled and feared for his life as the man spoke.

"Boy, you will die here for stepping on our territory."

He didn't want to die, he changed his mind. There was so much he didn't see, didn't do. He wanted to see the sea, to feel it, to taste it. He wanted to fly to touch the clouds in the sky to breathe in the air. It soon became dusk. The sky was colored crimson the most beautiful color in the boy's opinion. He would fight for his life.

He charged at the man without a word of doubt or hesitation. He had to kill. No. He _needed_ to kill in order to survive. So what if he was just a boy, he was determined. The crimson light of the sky reflected in his blue one turning it red. Now he wasn't just a boy but a demon with a burning passion of hate to the world.

The small kunai that he held, became the most fearful weapon in this child's hands. Slicing the throat of his enemy he instantly killed him. The others where standing in pure horror. Who wouldn't be if their experienced leader who fought many battles had been killed by a six-year-old kid.

The dead body who once was the leader of the bandits was now lying on the cold soil. The men roared charging at the boy. He felt immense pain as he was punched and hit with numerous hard objects that they had at their disposal. Someone took the boy by the front of his torn shirt the man was ready to lay a hit when he suddenly stopped. The head of the man that was once on the shoulders was now on the ground rolling its way away from the body that still held the scared boy. The dead body fell so did the boy.

All of the other bandits froze the blond boy looked up to see a figure in a dark robe he couldn't see its face because of the straw hat with white stripes hanging from it. The boy honestly thought that it was the dark angel that brought death and took the poor souls to the hell. He never saw him appear or do anything but just by his appearance the guys head flew off like it was never attached to the body. Maybe this is the death that he was searching for.

"Move." Said the dark figure. Voice full of killing intent.

But the bandits instead of letting **it** pass charged at the figure. The boy thought that it was useless he knew that and he was right. The shadow figure stood still while they ran at it. It was the next second that three heads of the remaining eight flew off. The boy could see why. From beneath the robe a scorpion-like tail appeared and sliced their necks like butter. The five remaining tried to run but as soon as they turned around their bodies where sliced to pieces. Thus ending the existence of them in seconds.

The tail disappeared under the robe and the figure continued its way towards the boy. For some strange reason he wasn't scared of death anymore. He knew if it was quick he could bare it. He didn't had a future so why bother struggling against something that he couldn't beat.

It stopped in front of the boy raising its hand taking of the straw had. The boy was amazed, it wasn't a dark angel as he thought it… He was human not older than twenty. Red auburn hair and crimson eyes a face that doesn't show emotion. He was like the son of the setting sun, if not, why did he had red hair - thought the blond boy.

The figure that was now named as 'The son of the setting sun' kneeled down to look at the boy. The redhead turned out to be even more handsome in close than ever. He examined the boy with his red eyes. The boy thought that his eyes looked like two rare red gems. The red-head looked under the curtain of blond hair covering half of the confused boy's face. He saw the terrible eye that would eventually cause the boy a slow and painful death by infecting this innocent child's blood.

"What is your name, brat?" he asked in a monotone that made the boy amaze at how the other spoke softly.

"I don't have a name, un." The boy had one but he forgot it long ago.

"From now on your name is Deidara. And together with the name I, Akasuna no Sasori, give you a future and a purpose to exist." He stood up and looked at the boy.

"What will be my purpose, un?" he couldn't believe that someone had offered him a life and hope.

"You must do everything that I say and respect me as your master and in return I will teach you the art of shinobi." He said.

"I would like that, Danna!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Do not forget to review. And so far this story isn't my main one until I finish **_Murderous intent of eternally fleeting love._**It is a SasoDei Yaoi multi-chapter story. So don't expect fast updated for this one.**


End file.
